A Large and Destructive Fire
by wolf-girl87
Summary: The Fire Nation and the water tribe of the south pole came to an agreement and they send one woman from both nations to go with the other nation. Katara and Zuko will live under different roofs and may find romance. Zutara. Lemon. Mature.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: Well, here you go folks, an Avatar fic... Finally, right? Yeah.. Right. Anyways, this fanfic isn't like others where it has major OOCness or they fall passionately in love within a few chapters. I suddenly had the urge to write a fanfic that has completely different views, the idea came to me when I was walking home from school. Do be warned I will have some OOCness with the characters. So, don't hate me.

WARNING: Azula and Sokka are currently alive, Katara and Zuko are not. Just so you are not confused.

Pairings: Katara and Zuko in later chapters

Rating: M for viloence, nudity, rape, lemon, language, and anything else that falls under this rating.

**A Large and Destructive Fire**

Prologue

"Fire lord, we have just recieved confrimation from the Southern Water Tribe. They have accepted our offer. When shall we leave for the South Pole, sire?" A tall gruff man was kneeling down before the fire lord, his armor was fire nation, his hair was black and tied up into a knot on top of his head, he had a beard beginning to grow. His head was lowered to show respect to the Firelord before him. He kept quiet waiting for the reply that would have him move his forces out.

The fire lord kept quiet during the announcment, he had a content expression plastered across his face, he stroked his beard as he listened. When the man stopped speaking, he stopped stroking his beard; he nodded. Though, the man who had his head lowered did not see the notion. "Lieutenant Zhao, take one of the fire nation women with you in exchange for one of their water tribe women, by any means do not harm either women, the water tribe peasant will become my wife, do be cautious as to which one you choose."

Zhao stood up and bowed respectively toward the man sitting up on the throne. "I understand." With that he took his leave, motioning for a few men to follow after him. Once outside of the throne chambers he stopped, the men behind him did the same. "Bring the concubines to my home, there I will choose." The men behind him didn't speak they just walked off, understanding their orders.

Hours later, Zhao sat in his home, drinking a hot cup of Jasmine tea, when a knock came from a different part of his home. He rose dilligently and headed in the direction of the knocking sound. When he came to the door, he opened it and in came several woman, the men behind them ushering them in. Zhao stepped back and looked at the women before him. They all stood dressed in gorgeous gowns with their hair and make up done in elegant ways, there were about 30 different women standing before him. His men stepped back behind him when Zhao began to speak. "How many of you are truly fire nation?" About 15 of them raised their hands. "Those who are not of fire nation descent, you may leave and return to your whore house." One of the men escorted the other women out.

Zhao continued "Those of you who are pregnant, undergoing a sickness, are over the age of 45 and under the age of 17, please leave now." The current 15 were now reduced to seven women now. Zhao's smirk turn into a frown, he did not like how this turned out. This meant he had to actually take time to get to know these women, to see which one would be suitable enough to be sent to the South Pole.

Several hours later, many of the women were sent home, a few more had just been sent out of the house after upsetting Zhao with something they have said or done. Now only one woman remained. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun and was as black as the starry sky, her eyes were auburn and warm. Her skin was a pale white, regardless of living in the fire nation where she was also near the sun. She was 23 years old and was very mature. Though, she had not told Zhao she could bend, if she could bend it would mean she'd have to be sent away. She didn't want this, she wanted to be away from the fire nation. Zhao looked at the woman sternly, she simply smiled a warm and gracious smile, a smile that could melt hearts in a second, though this did not effect Zhao one bit. He simply nodded and began speaking up again. "Considering you are the last to remain, I suppose you are the most suitable to be sent to the South Pole." The young woman nodded in understanding. "When do we leave?" She asked. "Noon." He replied.

After 10 minutes of awkward silence, the young woman excused herself and walked away from Zhao. "I will be about before noon, prepared." Zhao nodded without looking back at her. After her leaving, Zhao headed to see the fire lord, his men on his tail. Zhao entered the large building-the castle-and walking towards the throne room. Upon entering his gaze met with the fire lord. "The woman to be sent to the South Pole is 23 years old, still has her virginity, became a concubine for the sake of her grandmothers health, she does not bend, nor is she born of royality, and her name is Yue Irenic." Zhao reported as he knelt down before the fire lord. "We leave at noon."

"You may use her under one circumstance, do not harm her in way." The fire lord announced coarsely. Zhao got up and bowed, then departed.

-----

End of prologue.

Tell me what you think so far.

Feed me some reviews. While I work on chapter one.

wolf-girl87 (Nikita Grieson)


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: Here's chapter one. I truly hope you'll enjoy reading my story. I advise you read the prologe before you read chapter one. Also, let me clear this up, Katara and Zuko are not dead, they're just not living, as in they are not born yet. I can't have them living right now, it would ruin the concept of my story. Sorry for the confusion Tess and everyone else.

Pairings: Katara and Zuko in later chapters

Rating: Mature, don't read if you can not handle it.

**A Large and Destructive Fire**

Chapter One

Yue walked around the deck of Zhaos ship, they had been at sea for at least six hours and she was bored out of her wits. She wanted to bend to keep herself occupied, but knew she couldn't-her mind would not allow her to do something that might change the mind of Zhao and those surrounding her. Yue stopped and leaned against the rail of the ship. Her auburn orbs peered at the blue-green sea in front of her. She heard graceful footsteps inch closer to her. She turned her head towards the footsteps and saw a man, he was not Zhao, but rather older, and appeared to be more skilled than Zhao. He had a gray beard and his gray hair was tied in a high knot, representing he someone of great stature. He had a calming aura about him, he was carrying a pot of tea and two cups. "Miss Irenic, would you care to join me of some tea?" She nodded and they sat right where they were.

"Who are you?" She blurted out taking the cup as he poured the tea. He simply chuckled as she covered her mouth with her left hand. "I apologize.. I didn't mea-" She was cut off as he spoke.

"No need to apologize, you meant no harm, you were merely curious." He replied. "I am Iroh."

Yue gave him a questioning look, that quickly turned into one of shock as she bowed her head in respect. Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder and she stiffened under his touch. "Don't worry Miss Irenic, I won't hurt you. And do not be so formal, just relax."

Yue raised her head and smiled a bit at his kindness. "You say not to be formal, but you're the fire lords brother and the uncle of princess Azula." Iroh smiled warmly and sipped his tea, when pulling the cup away from his mouth-he spoke again. "True, but I'm also just a simple man, taking pleasure in seeing the world." Yue smiled again. "You're very kind, sir."

"Call me Iroh." He stated, taking another sip of his tea. Though his tea was becoming cold he glanced over and noticed that hers had steam rising from it. "Ah, there aren't many female benders in the fire nation."

Yue gasped when he noticed the steam coming from her tea. "Oh! Please don't tell him."

Iroh chuckled lightly, his stomach giggling as he laughed. "Don't worry Miss Irenic, your secrets safe with me."

Yue sighed heavily with relief that her secret has both revealed and that she could trust someone to not tell on her. "Thank you, Iroh."

One of Zhao's men started heading towards the two sitting on the deck. The two of them looked up at the same time, the man had a displeased expression plastered across his face. "Commander Iroh, Lieutenant Zhao, has requested that you and Miss Irenic accompany him for dinner. Lieutenant Zhao also needs to speak with you in his private chambers before dinner begins." Iroh pushed himself from the ground, Yue did the same. They were both escorted into the dining hall, Yue sat down and Iroh went to Zhao's chambers.

Thrity minutes later both Zhao and Iroh came into the dining hall. Yue rose and bowed respectively to them both as the entered. She sat back down when Zhao motioned her to do so. She remained quiet during the duration of the three course meal. Zhao had been speaking Iroh the whole time, Iroh didn't seem to mind all that much, it appeared he was used to his prolonged talking. Zhao announced something shortly after finishing up his conversation with Iroh. "We will be arriving to the South Pole in approximately two days." Yue looked up when he said this, _wow in such a short amount of time I will be a resident with the water tribe_. Yue restrained her giddiness because Zhao remained near her.

Yue rose from the table and excused herself, leaving the two of them to talk. Yue walked around a bit before heading to her chambers. She had been shown where she would sleep once they had gotten on the boat. She was grateful that she didn't have to sleep any where near Zhao. He creeped her out, he was always looking at her like she was some kind of prey, someone who couldn't defend herself. Yue shivered at the thought of him doing something inappropriate to her body. She didn't even realize it but she had walked into her room and was now standing with her back pressed against the door, as if trying to keep someone or something out. Yue quickly turned around and locked the door behind her. Her graceful footsteps neared the small window and she could see the sunset falling behind the horizon.

-----

"But dad, why do I have to stay with grandmother? I mean seriously she's old and all she does is talk about basket weaving and her days as a kid!" A young boy shouted, he was about two years old and was able to speak with such intelligence that people forgot just how old he was.

"Because your mother and I must talk before I leave for my mission." His father stated. The young boy plopped down on the snowy ground and pouted.

"I don't wanna." He claimed, sticking his nose into the air. His dad squatted down in front of him. "Sokka, please bare with me. Take care of your grandmother while I am gone." Sokka looked up at his father, his eyes watering up. He got up suddenly and latched onto his dad, his arms tightly hanging around his neck. His father had to pry him off to keep him off.

-----

Yue had woken up to pounding on her door. She shot out of bed and ran towards the door, opening it while straightening her hair. "Yes? What is it?" She was asked, not fully aware of who it was. Once managing the door, the person burst into the doorway. A fat man closed the door quickly and locked it tight. "Iroh?" She asked making out his figure in the dim moonlight.

"Shh.." Iroh hushed her, ushering her to sit on the bed, while he sat next to her. Yue sat on the bed, facing him.

"What's wrong, Iroh? What's going on?" Yue asked in a whisper.

"It seems word has gotten around that Zhao is in a foul mood and is looking for a play mate. You're the only female on this ship. If I were you I'd stay locked up in this room for the next two days. I will bring you your breakfast and dinner." Iroh stated in a quick and rash whisper.

Yue gasped "Is that why he's been looking at me like he wanted to have his way with me since I've been here?"

Iroh nodded catiously. "If you want I can train with you in here, so that your secret remains safe."

"Yes, that would be really helpful, I've been bored out of my mind since getting on this boat." Yue said, leaning back on her arms.

"Alright. I'm going stay here until you fall asleep. Alright?" Iroh asked.

Yue nodded and then curled into a ball on her bed. Ten minutes later she fell asleep. Iroh snuck out of the room, but sat in front of it the whole night.

----

"Mother.. Mother?" Sokka asked for her as he entered their hut. "I'm hungry, mother."

His mother sat next to the fire and was writing something down on scroll paper. "Mom?" He asked again, this time she looked up. "Hello sweetie." She greeted.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting down next to her. He couldn't read just yet. "I'm writing a story my dear Sokka."

"What's it about?" He pushed.

"You'll see in two days." She replied, going back to her work after planting a small kiss on Sokkas head.

-----

The next day had gone by quickly, Iroh and Yue sparred until evening and she ate her in chamber. Iroh had been so kind to her, she was thinking it was going to be a sad moment when she'd be seperated from him. "Iroh, I'm going to miss you when we have to seperate." She said, collapsing to the floor.

Iroh did the same thing. "I will as well. Though, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"I hope it's not under drastic circumstances." Yue replied. After a long pause Iroh replied only to realize Yue had dozed off in her up right position. He carried her to her bed and snuck out of the room, sitting against the door after closing it behind him.

-----

The second day arrived and Iroh had woken up the sun rising. He rose himself from the ground and walked up the deck. He saw Zhao standing there, peering out in the icy waters. "We'll be docking in less than thirty minutes." He stated, his hands behind him, one clasping over the other. His voice seem irritated.

Iroh walked over to the man, and stood next to him. "It's been so long since I've been here." Iroh muttered. Zhao caught it and asked "when was the last time you have been to this peasant country?" Iroh kept his gaze locked on the icy waters ahead of him. "Many years ago when I was just a lad."

Zhao was about to continue but this boat rammed into a few glaciers, Zhao ran up to the cabin and Iroh steadied himself with the rail, he could see the walled village up ahead. He sighed and headed below deck. Yue had come out, curious as to what had hit them, she bumped into Iroh on the way to the deck. "Did we hit something?" She asked_. I wonder if that means we're close._

"Yeah, we're close." It was like he read her mind, she shrugged it off and headed above deck with him, holding onto his arm she didn't slip and fall as the boat rocked back and forth. Cold wispy air hit her face as she stepped onto the deck. She immediately went to the rail on the front of the ship. Her auburn eyes skimmed the area. Her eyes stopped on a walled area. "Is that where the village is?" Iroh nodded when he came to stand next to her.

When they got close enough to dock, Zhao had come down to check the side of his ship that had hit the glaciers. When he noticed that two others were there we went over to them. "We're here." He stated the obvious.

"I see that." Yue muttered as he walked away.

-----

When they docked a group of water tribes people stood on the icy dock. The three walked down to the icy pathway. Zhao grabbed Yue's arm and forcefully guided her to the tribes people. Sokka's mother stood in front of her people. Zhao stopped in front of the woman and pushed the fire nation girl over to the other side and spoke such harshness it sent shivers up the fire nation girls back along with some of the tribes people standing there. Though, Sokka's mother stood firm. "Give me the water peasant who is going to the fire lord, now." Sokka's mother stepped up and she was offering herself so that her tribe and the people there could stay outside of the war going on. Zhao grabbed her by the upper arm, tighting his grip as he turned and walked away.

Sokka had been watching and then ran towards his mother shouting and crying. She stopped in her tracks and forced her arm out of his grip and turn around to hug her baby. "I'm sorry Sokka, I'll be going away. Take care of grandma and the rest of the tribe, this does include the woman from the fire nation. Take great care my lovely son." Her voice was kind and soothing, it held great pride as well. While she was talking to him Zhao went down to grab her again, but Iroh stopped him.

"You are not to touch or harm her, or do you not recall what my brother said?" Iroh stated. When Sokka's mother stood up and turned around, Iroh offered her his arm and she took it. She waved good-bye to her people and called to the fire nation girl. "Do take care of my son and these people. And Gran protect the girl and the rest of the tribe, make sure she likes it here." With that she walked onto the ship and they soon set sail.

Yue stood there and looked at the water tribe people and bowed with whole hearted respect. "I apologize for this, I truly am sorry." Sokka's grandma placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "Do not fret young one, you'll be treated kindly here." She said that while giving the others sharp glares. "I'll personally make sure of it. What is you're name young one?"

Yue stood up right and smiled sweetly at the old womans kindness. "Thank you. My name is Yue Irenic, you may call me Yue, I am 23 years old."

-----

Iroh escorted Sokka's mom to where Yue had been staying, he stayed with her there until nightfall. They had been talking the whole time, not too mention Iroh knew her mother.

-----

End of chapter one.

Feed me reviews I want to know what you thought. I'm sorry if it seems confusing and slow. I'm not used to writing Avatar fics. My most humble apologies.

wolf-girl87 (Nikita Grieson)


End file.
